William Atwood
William Atwood (?1650-1712) was an English poet, political and historical writer, and lawyer. Life Youth Atwood was son and heir of John Atwood of Broomfield, Essex. He studied at Queen's College, Cambridge, before being admitted to the Inner Temple in 1669 and Gray's Inn in 1670, and becoming a Barrister in 1674. http://198.82.142.160/spenser/authorrecord.php?action=GET&recordid=32892 He acted for the defence for Henry Booth, Lord Delamere, at his treason trial in 1685-6. Booth was accused of participation in Monmouth's Rebellion, and the judge in the case was Judge Jeffreys, as Lord High Steward. The defence secured an acquittal.http://www.thegloriousrevolution.org/docs/jeffreys.htm[[Andrew Pyle (philosopher)|Andrew Pyle]] (editor), Dictionary of Seventeenth Century British Philosophers (2000), article on Atwood, pp. 33-37. In New York Atwood became Chief Justice of New York in 1701; in 1697 the Privy Council in London had moved to set up colonial vice-admiralty courts, able to act quickly in matters of piracy (a live matter in New York at the time) and wrecks.Alvin Rabushka, Taxation in Colonial America: 1607-1775 (2008), p. 316. He was removed a year later, by Edward Hyde, 3rd Earl of Clarendon (Lord Cornbury), on a corruption charge.http://www.courts.state.ny.us/history/elecbook/browne/pg2.htm Atwood's position was in fact made very difficult by the governors and the factional politics of New York, after the death of Jacob Leisler. Atwood had presided at the treason trial of mayor Nicholas Bayard (c.1644-1707) of the anti-Leislerian party, at the time of governor Richard Coote, 1st Earl of Bellomont. Bellomont was both a major sponsor of William Kidd, charged with piracy, and a Leislerian. When Bellomont died in 1701, the change of governor when Cornbury took over meant a complete about-turn for the local factions, and undermined Atwood's position. In the aftermath, Atwood tried to justify himself, but with little success. His later attack on the poet Matthew Prior, in the anonymous A Modern Inscription to the Duke of Marlborough's Fame,http://198.82.142.160/spenser/TextRecord.php?action=GET&textsid=37842 was not only a Whig taking issue with a Tory, but had a peripheral connection with the business of his removal as Justice. Prior was a Commissioner for Trade and Plantations, and this Commission had upheld Cornbury's action. Writing His Fundamental Constitution of the English Government (1690) argued that Parliament could act to fill a vacancy in the monarchy.Julian H. Franklin, John Locke and the Theory of Sovereignty: Mixed Monarchy and the Right of Resistance in the Political Thought of the English Revolution (1981), p. 105. In it he also objected to John Locke's theory, that such a vacancy, which had occurred in 1689, was subject to popular sovereignty.James Tully, An Approach to Political Philosophy: Locke in Contexts (1993), p. 105.J. H. Burns, Mark Goldie, The Cambridge History of Political Thought, 1450-1700 (1994), p. 639. It is regarded as a clarifying statement of the moderate Whig position on the political settlement after the Glorious Revolution.Lee Ward, The Politics of Liberty in England and Revolutionary America (2004), p. 279. He wrote also on Scotland, causing the Scottish Parliament to order his works to be burned, by the common hangman: the objectionable The Superiority and Direct Dominion of the Imperial Crown of England (1704), and The Scots Patriot Unmasked.Brendan Bradshaw, Peter Roberts (editors), British Consciousness and Identity: The Making of Britain, 1533-1707 (2004), p. 333.http://www.rps.ac.uk/search.php?a=fcf&fn=anne_trans&id=id26277d2384&t=trans The sentence was carried out in August 1705 at the Market Cross in Edinburgh, a month after James Drake's Historia Anglo-Scotica suffered the same fate.Domestic Annals of Scotland – Reign of Queen Anne: 1702 - 1714 Part 1 The well-paid James Anderson answered Atwood's case against Scottish independence, in 1705.John Robertson, The Case for the Enlightenment: Scotland and Naples 1680-1760 (2005), p. 135. Atwood replied with The Superiority and Direct Dominion of the Imperial Crown of England ... Reasserted (1705).Leith Davis, Acts of Union: Scotland and the Literary Negotiation of the British Nation, 1707-1832 (1999), note p. 187. Atwood was also answered by James Dalrymple, who argued that the Scottish church had always been independent.John Robertson, A Union for Empire: Political Thought and the British Union of 1707 (1995), p. 164. Publications Poetry *''A Modern Inscription to the Duke of Wellington's Fame. London: 1706. Non-fiction *''Jani Anglorum Facies Nova; or, Several monuments of antiquity. London: Thomas Basset, 1680. *''Jus Anglorum ab Antiquo''. London: Edward Berry, 1681. *''The Fundamental Constitution of the English Government''. London: privately published, printed by J.D., 1690. *''The Antiquity and Justice of an Oath of Abjuration''. London: Richard Baldwin, 1694. *''The Rights and Authority of the Commons of the City of London ... asserted and cleared''. London: Robert Baldwin, 1695. *''The History, and Reasons, of the Dependency of Ireland''. London: Dan. Brown / Tho. Leigh, 1698. *''The Superiority and Direct Dominion of the Imperial Crown of England over the Crown and Kingdom of Scotland''. London: John Nutt, 1705. *''The Scotch Patriot Unmask'd''. London: John Nutt, 1705. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Atwood, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 27, 2016. References *Adrian Howe, The Bayard Treason Trial: Dramatizing Anglo-Dutch politics in early eighteenth-century New York City, The William and Mary Quarterly, Third Series, Vol. 47, No. 1 (Jan., 1990), pp. 57-89 Notes External links *William Atwood (1650 ca.-1712) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:1650 births Category:1712 deaths Category:English lawyers Category:English male writers Category:Alumni of Queens' College, Cambridge